Transformers X
by 13Sparrow
Summary: Jack is sick but why? It turns out Jack has a gene that has been activated because of the resent events. He has the x-gene. Brotherly fluff between Logan and Jack
1. Chapter 1

After the explosion of the base, Jack was a little shaken up. He didn't talk much and when he did, it was only if he truly had something to say. Truth is Jack has been feeling sick, really sick. He sleeped more often and was paler than usual. Of coarse Jack didn't say anything because he didn't want to disturb anybody but today he felt awful.

Ultra Magnus and Optimus were talking about the clones and what they were going to do about it while Wheeljack and Bulkhead lobbed a huge metal ball, Jack had to rescue Miko from when Bulkhead didn't catch it. Ratchet was studying something on his computer, June was standing by while Fowler was in his office. Smokescreen was talking to Bee about promotions and stuff while the humans chatted. Jack watched Miko and Raf laugh and talk. Jack suddenly felt horrible.

"I need some fresh air." Miko and Raf took this in but wasn't really paying attention. Jack stood up but then fell on his hands and knees and started to vomit. Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at Jack. June walked over to Jack and crouched down next to him. Soon Jack started to cough up blood and Junes face went pale.

"Ratchet! Jacks coughing up blood, we need to get him to the emergency room now!" Ratchet ran over to Jack and was about to transform when Jack stopped him.

"My hands! They hurt! Oh my god!" Jack turned to his mother. "What's happening to me?" Tears rolled down Jacks face. Ratchet picked him up and carried him to med bay. He put Jack on a gurney and June got her med kit. Ratchet started to scan Jack and looked at everyone with a scared expression on his face.

"My scanners say Jacks bones are...are metal. There slowly being cascaded in a metal alloy. My scans show it's called adamantium."

"Can you help him?!" Arcee yelled and Ultra Magnus put a servo on her shoulder. Jack suddenly stopped struggling and calmed down. He slowly sat up and rubbed his head. He looked at everybody with a worried expression.

"What the hell is happening to me?" Jack then leaned forward and collapsed unconscious. June caught him and hugged him. Optimus stepped forward.

"What ever is happening to Jack has stopped now. We must assume that Ratchets scanners are damaged after the blast and that what ever is happening to Jack is a human symptom. We must continue our work. Ratchet, inform us if anything has changed in Jacks well being." Ratchet nodded but June stayed with her son. Raf and Miko looked at each other, worried for their friend. Everything after that was mostly silent. Everything was serious and all about business. Ratchet walked toward the group with June and the now awake Jack in his servo. Arcee walked forward.

"You gave me quite the scare back there partner."

"That's my job." Jack said cheerily but was obviously still week from his attack. Everyone smiled as Ratchet set Jack and June down in the human living area. Raf ran up and hugged him. When Raf was done Miko walked forward. She looked upset. She then brought back her fist and punched him in the face sending Jack sliding to the floor. It was an instant shiner.

"That was for scaring the shit out of me." Jack looked at her shocked but then she hugged him. "And that's for you being okay." They both smiled but Miko's smile instantly faded when she saw Jack black and blue eye heal! She saw the swealing go down with her very own eyes.

"Okay Jack, maybe your not okay." Jacks smile faded.

"What is it?" Miko backed away and Raf adjusted his glasses to make sure he wasn't seeing funny.

"Your eye."

"Yeah it's probably black and blue, that's a shocker after what you just did." Jack said sarcastically.

"No your eye is...is fine. It was huge before, black and blue and swealing but it just healed itself. Like before my eyes." Jack looked surprised. He stood up and ran toward a mirror the bots had set up for them. Jack checked his eye.

"It was probably just your imagination Miko." Jack said patting her on the back. Of coarse nobody was listening after Jack got punched. Miko shrugged it off but somehow she knew she wasn't seeing things.

Jack walked to his quarters the bots had provided him at base since Jasper was still under construction. He walked toward the mirror and changed his shirt into a white t-shirt and his pants into blue this loose pajama pants. He took off his shoes and looked at his hands. Despite everything his hands were still burning. He rubbed them and sat on his desk. He turned on the lamp and stare at his knuckles. There were three dark red spots like blood blisters were forming on each hand. Jack felt more pain in those spots. He thought it was nothing so he looked up still rubbing his knuckles. But then he felt his thumb get cut. He winced and looked at it. There was blood slowly oozing out of his cut. His cut then healed before his eyes.

"How about that, Miko wasn't lying." Jack then looked at his knuckles and realized there was sharp metal blades poking out of them After a minute about one foot blades were sticking out of his hands. They then went back inside very quickly. He watched the cuts heal. He then wanted them to come out again and they did. Jack made the reflex and put them back into his hand. They hurt every time it did that but the wounds instantly healed making Jack smile at the thought of he was able to help the bots now. He dashed away that thought because a new thought over came him. He was a monster. The bots wouldn't want a monster around Miko and Raf. So he decided he was going to keep this a secret and not tell the others. Jack walked over to his bed and turned the light off.

**Two Weeks Later**

Everything was normal at base. Almost everyone had forgotten Jacks attack. Jack was pretty much back to normal too. He laughed and talked regularly. He kept an eye on Miko because he knew the minute the bridge opened she would make a break for it. Raf was on his computer looking up bumblebee sitings. Everybody knew Jack was hiding something they just didn't know what. Then Optimus said what he always said and Jack knew there was going to be trouble.

"Autobots! Roll out!" Miko looked up from her drawing pad and smiled. When the bots were through the bridge Miko took off after them. Raf and Jack followed her and Jack almost gasped when they got to the other side of the bridge. They were in Antarctica. Of course none of them were paying any attention to what the bots were saying.

"Miko! I can not believe you! We are probably going to get hypothermia or something!" The team turned around to see the three humans trying to provide as much body heat as possible.

"Ratchet. We request a immediate ground bridge. Ratchet?" Arcee growled when there was nothing but static. "Scrap. Looks like we're stuck here for a while." Optimus took in this information.

"Bulkhead, Bumblebee take Miko and Raf and keep them inside your armor until further order. Ultra Magnus you take Jack. You need to learn more about humans anyway." Optimus ordered and Wheeljack laughed. Optimus and Magnus looked at the bot and he shut up. Ultra Magnus stepped toward Jack transformed. Jack opened the passengers door and got in. The minute he did and shut the door Ultra Magnus transformed making Jack be spun around. To Jack he felt like he was on a bad designed roller coaster.

When the process was done Jack was happy that there was heating but upset because he felt sick. Bee and Bulkhead did the same and the mission proceeded. After hours of nothing Optimus stopped.

"Autobots it is best we find shelter if we want any means of surviving this event." They nodded and started to search for some kind of shelter. Then the worst happened. M.E.C.H.

Tons of soldiers approached the bots with guns pointed directly at them. Then Decepticons appeared. (I know there is no more mech but its the only way this next fight will work)

"Megatron, you are working with MECH?" Optimus asked.

"It's only for one mission. I am only working with these humans because we both want the same thing. I want you dead and they want your parts." The soldiers aimed at Ultra Magnus and started to shoot. The weapons shot electricity making the autobot fall unconscious.

"There is one more thing we have in common. We both want to see Jackson Darbys head on a silver plater." Jack started to climb out of Ultra Magnus. He stared wide eyed at Megatron who was staring right back at him. The autobots then started to fight but in the end the cons and mech overcame them and they were cuffed with Miko and Raf still inside Bulk and Bee. Out of the confusion Jack stole one of MECHs soldiers winter gear. He also grabbed on of the guns they had used to take Ultra Magnus out. Jack ran for cover and watched as the bots were forced to watch the cons trying to find him. Jack knew why the were waiting. They wanted the autobots to see him die.

"Come on out Jack, or we kill the girl." Jacks eyes widened as he saw Miko being held by Megatron. MECH must have provided her warm clothes because she wore a long puffy jacket. Jack walked out of cover with his gun pointing at Megatron. He laughed.

"You have me Megatron, now let her go." Megatron smiled and dropped Miko making her go flying towards the ground,.

"Nooooooo!" Jack screamed as he watched her drop. Bulkhead yelled and struggled against his binds. She hit the ground. Jack threw his gun to the side and ran towards her. He hugged her close. There was a large gash over her temple and Jack realized he was not sad but angry. He felt rage bowl up inside him. Sylas stepped forward with a pistol aiming at his head.

"Any famous last words Jack?"

"Go to hell." Sylas smiled and shot Jack sending him flying back. Sylas smiled and Arcee screamed. Megatron looked at the boy and snickered but his smile faded when he saw Jack get up.

"Like I said. Go to hell." Everyone watched as Jacks bullet wound to the skull healed. Sylas stumbled backwards when he saw blades come out of his hands. Jack walked forward towards Sylas. Sylas shot Jack until his bullets were out but nothing stopped him. Jack stopped when a couple of MECH soldiers with flamethrowers started to burn Jack. Jack stopped and looked at the two who had burned him. He lunged forward and gutted both of them. His winter clothing was burnt off and as well as part of his shirt. His burns healed instantly. He started to lung and Sylas. Jack tackled him to the ground. The decepticons retreated as well as the MECH soldiers, leaving Jack and Sylas. Jack lifted up his blades and was about to bring them down when he looked at the bots. He looked behind him and saw Miko staring at him. The look on there faces was full of fear. They were afraid of him. Jack made his claws go back into his hands and he punched Sylas in the face, knocking him out.

"Miko are you okay?" Jack asked running over to her. She just stared at him in shock and fear. Jack clenched his fists and looked away. He then ran away, disappearing into the blizzard.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack finally collapsed on his knees. It had almost been an hour since he almost killed Sylas. He would never forget the look on his friends face. They were scared. Scared of him. Jack hugged himself to conserve body heat. He was in the middle of the arctic and there was a large blizzard. He knew he wouldn't die but it still was like a bunch of knives piercing him. Then Jack heard a helicopter above him. Jack looked up and there was a chopper about to land next to him. Jack looked at it and then stood up getting into fighting stance but he was too weak to do anything. He just couldn't let them know that.

Two people came out. One was black with white hair. When she stepped out the storm instantly disappeared. The next one to come out was a male with a brown hair and a red pair of sunglasses. The two walked over to him but stopped when he growled at them.

"Relax big guy. We're here to help." This came from the man with sunglasses

"Who are you?"

"We are the x-men." This time it was coming from Jacks mind. It was like some one was in it.

"We are here to help. We are like you, you know. My name is Professor Charles Xavier. We would like you to come with us."

"How are you doing that. Your in my mind." Jack asked in pain.

"I am a telopath Jack. The female is named Storm She can control them. The other one is named Cyclops or Scott Summers. He has the amazing ability that if he doesn't have those glasses on then he lets out a red laser."

"And...Your friends?"

"Yes Jackson." Jack then collapsed of pain and Scott and Storm helped him in the chopper. Jack did not sleep though. He stayed awake the whole ride to were ever they were heading. Jack saw a man in a wheel chair with a bald head.

"Are you...?"

"Yes Jack. I am aware of your abilities Jack. We have someone at the mansion that has the same gene as you. Would you like to show my companions?" Jack shrugged and held out his hands. He closed them and metal claws came out.

"Logan!" Scott shouted examining the blades.

"Who's Logan?"

"He is the man that has the same gene as you. Jack The didn't reject you either." Jack clenched his fists.

"I saw there faces. Wait a minute, your not even supposed to know that! Get out of my head!" Jack said staring him in the face. The man kept a straight face.

"You do not kill Jack."

"How would you know." Jack said turning around.

"Because Sylas has attempted to kill your mother, your friends, and you partner. And when you had the chance to kill him, you didn't. You walked away. You are not weak because of this Jack. You strong." Jack closed his eyes and relaxed.

"She was scared too. My partner."

"Perhaps. But she wasn't scared of you Jack. She was scared for you. They all were." Jack sat down.

"Can I ask you a favor?" Charles nodded.

"There was girl one year younger than me. She fell a long way down. Can...can you tell me if she's okay?"

"Of coarse Jack." The professor closed his eyes. When he opened them he smiled.

"She will live." Jack sighed and leaned back. He slightly mumbled when are you ever going to learn. About two hours later they reached a large mansion. When the plane landed Jack whistled. Storm had given him a grey sweatshirt, grey sweatpants, and a pair of grey tennis shoes. Jack his hands in his pockets and just stared at the place.

"This, is amazing." five people came out well onje of them didn't look human and was blue and fury. It was funny because he wore a pair of glasses and a tuxedo.

"X-men this is Jack Darby. Jackson this is my team of mutants." Jack put two fingures to his forehead then pointed them at the team like a little hello. A girl about his age laughed then the fury blue guy nudged her.

"So whats your power bub." Said the man with jet black hair and a leather jacket. Jack looked at the Professor and he smiled and nodded. Jack shrugged and blades came out of his hands. Everyone looked at the man in the leather jacket. He stared at Jack then walked over to him and blades came out of his hands as well.

"You must be Logan."

"Yeah." Jack then put his claws away and put his hands in his pocket.

"You'll fit in just fine kid." Jack smiled and looked at the others.

"Jack, I know it is classified by the government but I think you should tell them who your friend are."

"I'm sorry professor but that will be the only secret I keep." The professor nodded and was about to speak again when a blue green light came from behind the building. Jack recognized it and ran to the other side with the others close behind. Six vehicles lined up in a perfect row. There was a motorcycle, a truck, a muscle car, a indie 500, a green heavy duty car, and a heavy duty red military test vehicle. Jack stared at them and smiled.

"You came back! I thought you scared."

"Did he just talk to some cars?" A girl with a white strip of hair asked Logan. Logan nodded.

"It's okay guys. There friends." Nothing happened. Then the muscle car door opened and a small twelve year old kid jumped out and ran towards Jack. Jack hugged him tightly.

"Raf I am so sorry I didn't tell you."

"It's okay Jack. Who are your friends."

"They're mutants like me. I think they can help me." Right when Jack said that the motorcycle rolled forward on its own and when it was close to Jack it transformed into a giant female robot.

"What in the name of primus do you mean by that Jack! I have been worried sick about you. You ran away in the arctic! How are you even still alive!" Arcee was about to say more but Jack pointed behind him at his knew found friends.

"Scrap." Then the other vehicles transformed into giant robots.

"Man it feels good to stretch my legs!" The blue, yellow, and green one yelled stretching. The blue and red one that tranformed into a eighteen wheeler stepped forward and looked at Jack.

"This was very irresponsible of you soldier but other than that. It's good to see you again."

"You too Ultra Magnus. And Arcee I'm sorry about what I did."

"Later Jack at the moment we need to explain to your friends what we are."


End file.
